An Ample Assemblage of Amusing Alliteration
by Sianatra
Summary: Find yourself frustrated, fumbling to find a funny fic? Seem sad, searching for a scrumptiously superb story? Look no longer! 26 drabbles to the ABCs. They're brashly beautiful. Wickedly wacky. Insanely incredible. Delicious. Dumb. Delightful. Oh yes.
1. Albus Dumbledore

**a/n.** You've all heard of alliteration, right? Well, this is taking it to the extreme. And including Harry Potter characters. It's perfect poetic magic, pinpointing every precise personality, every person's preferences. Read it, you ridiculously remarkable reader!(:

* * *

><p><strong>1.<strong> **Albus Dumbledore  
><strong>_always alone_

Albus was awfully astute as a child, always affectionate about attaining as many achievable accomplishments as he could.

As it goes, at an adolescent age, he was given the assignment of attending to his siblings, which he did with aptness, although he may not have been absolutely appreciative of being their only caretaker.

After tragedy struck, he aged into an adult with alleviation, at last free, but with his angelic sister dead and Aberforth barely alive, he couldn't accept happiness at all.

After that, through all his afflictions, all his adversities, he was only ever afraid of one thing.

Being abandoned again.

* * *

><p><strong>an.** Care to let a wacky writer receive a righteous review?;)  
>xoxo, Sianatra<p> 


	2. Bellatrix Lestrange

**a/n.** Thanks so much for reviewing the first chapter, everyone. Your support means so much to me!

**2. Bellatrix Lestrange  
><strong>_barely beautiful _

* * *

><p>Bellatrix was a beauty, her eyes as big and blistering as the burning sun, her hair as black and beauteous as a bubbling brook of darkness. She was bewitching, beguiling, bringing in the hearts of men and then breaking them apart with a burst of brutality.<p>

She was so bent on being baneful, she was blindsided when the brainsickness benighted her.

Slowly, she was bestialized into a blustering behemoth, bringing the bright days of many beings to an end.

So blackmailed was she that she could never even begin to battle the brainwashing berserkness that was becoming her every belief.

* * *

><p><strong>an**. Mkay, who should I do for C? Cedric? Colin? Charlie? Cho?  
>First person to help me decide gets an air-hug(:<p>

xoxo,  
>-Sianatra<p> 


	3. Colin Creevey

**3. Colin Creevey  
><strong>_camera child_

* * *

><p>Colin never went anywhere without a camera clutched in his clever hands.<p>

His conception was that a moment could always be missed, that countless cherished seconds had to be captured in a constant way or they would cease to continue living on in his memory. And when he printed them, the circle became complete, because they were changed hands, circulated through the corridors. They caused even careless children to become careful once more, carrying them around like they were made of gold.

They conveyed a sense of comeliness that nothing else could, even in the dark days.

So when he crumpled in combat from a corruptly-aimed curse, there was a look of calm on his countenance.

Colin Creevey had gone to the place where no one ever needed a camera, and he was content.

* * *

><p><strong>an.** Thoughts? Questions? Concerns? And should I do Draco Malfoy for D?


	4. Draco Malfoy

**4. Draco Malfoy  
><strong>_deadly dreamer_

* * *

><p>Draco didn't know the definition of despair.<p>

Descendent of a drawn-out lineage of pure-bloods, he never did drop his high degree of distance from the despondent world developing right outside his front door.

But when destiny came to deal with him, his dreams of dwelling in a desirable life were displaced.

He developed into a Death Eater, deceiving everyone who had once depended on his trust. His days were drenched with the dim sounds of discouragement and dying.

But all the while, Draco just wanted to drain the ink from his skin, drop his dreadful mask, and become devoid of all the desperation devastating his delicate life.

* * *

><p><strong>an.** E. That's an excruciatingly elusive letter. Who shall the lucky character be?


End file.
